Life As We Know It
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: After a disastrous first date set up by their friends, all Musa and Riven have in common are their mutual dislike and their love for their shared godson, Zach, who is Tecna and Timmy's child. However, after a car accident kills both parents, Musa and Riven are left as legal guardians of Zach. They then struggle to learn how to care for the child and to get along with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Musa's POV**

I sighed as I put on my heels, sat down, and waited for my blind date that Tecna and Timmy, my friends, had set up for me. Ugh, why did I even agree to this? I've had a blind date with a guy named Jared before and it was nice but I'm not really interested in Jared. And Stella was the one to set that up! But since Tecna isn't the one to fall in love with a guy by his looks, I kinda trust her.

It was starting to reach half an hour now as I impatiently tapped my foot, staring at my apartment's front door and expecting a knock. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this! I should have not done this from the start. If the mystery guy doesn't appear in 23 minutes then our date is over and this is easier for me, oh please mystery guy! With your tardiness, I'm not sure if I even want to see you.

Yep, half an hour left and I can be free! Now-

_Knock knock!_

Dammit! Mystery guy managed to make it! Just 37 minutes late! I groaned, knowing that I have to go through this date. I then stood up, straightening my red dress that Stella picked out for me, and approaching the door.

I opened the door and was greeted by a man, a quite attractive one to be honest. He was tall, had spiky maroon hair that reminds me of a Hershey's Kiss, sharp violet eyes and wore a simple white dress shirt, black slacks and black formal shoes.

The man smirked as he noticed me staring at him and clears his throat, as if to snap me out of it. "You can stop staring at my handsome face now, name's Riven, Riven Ackerman."

I blinked and shook my head, "Uh, hello Mr. Ackerman, I'm Musa Melody."

The man nodded. "Call me Riven. So...you're my blind date, huh?"

I nodded as he stepped aside, allowing me to step out of my apartment and lock my door. We then walked out of the apartment and into the parking lot, where I assume that's where his car is.

He kindly opened the small gate for me, at least he had _some_ manners. We walked though the parking lot, at the corner of my eyes, I see him stop at a wind rider. Oh please not a wind rider...Hey, I don't mind riding these things any day but today, I'm wearing a dress so and, I just can't ride one right now. "So..where's your car?"

"What car?" He gives me a confused expression and gestured to his wind rider, "Here you go," He hands me a helmet as he proceeded to climb on his bike.

I blinked as he looked at me, waiting for me to do the same thing. "Oh, uh, I'm not really dress for that sort of thing.." I admitted as a gestured to my short red dress and red high heels.

He frowned and groaned in frustration, hanging his head as if he's thinking of something. Good thing I have a car. "Uh, I have a car right here." I pointed at the small red car parked on the side. "It's new so I kinda love driving it."

Riven stared at me as if he's saying 'Are you fucking kidding me', "Nice ride..." He complimented, well, more like an insult because of his mocking tone. Wow, he's an ass. I managed to smile at him as I excitedly hopped on my cozy car. "Hop in." I said as he slowly put the helmet on the bike and slowly walk away from it and to my car, as if he doesn't want to let go.

He reluctantly opened the door of the passenger's seat. squeezing in it since this is not a car for tall men. He then tried to adjust himself in it, but failed as he sighs in defeat and closed the car door. "Alright.." He says with forced enthusiasm. "So...where shall we go?"

Wait, _he _asked me where to go? I thought he made a reservation or something! "Uh...where did you make a reservation?"

He blinked as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "What reservation?"

I groaned, "You did not make a reservation, didn't you?"

"I thought you'll choose the place we'll be eating?"

"Fine." I sighed and thought where we should go. "How about the cafe that recently opened? My best friend Tecna says they serve the best sandwiches there..."

"Timmy too." He nodded as we just stared at each other.

"Y'know..." I trailed off, "We don't have to do this..."

He smiles and sighs in relief. "Really?" I nodded, "Okay," He mumbles as he tries to open the car door. Is this guy serious?! He made me go shopping for a dress, wear this highly uncomfortable heels, and he just goes and leave?!

"Excuse me? Are you serious?"

Riven sighs and looks at me. "Okay, let's be honest, you knew, the moment you saw me that you didn't like me." Well, he's not wrong. But I'm doing this for Tec!

"I know that! But I'm doing this to my friends that set this up so we owe it to them-"

"To what?" He raises a brow. "So we fake a few hours doing small talk and shit like that? I'd rather go to a bar and get drunk than with a woman who doesn't even like me in the first place!"

"You are an asshole!"

He rolls his eyes. "Look, if you still wanna go out then-"

This guy is an asshole! Who cares what my friends think about this guy, I'm not wasting my precious time with him! I threw my arms in the air to stop him from talking and unlocked my car door so I can get out and ditch this jerk! "Hell no, are you crazy? No way! Get out of my car!" Once I got out and slammed the door, I glared at him for not getting out my car. "Get out of my...COOL car!"

As he got out of the car, I stomped near the gate and gave him another glare. "I don't care what Tec and Timmy think of you-"

"Me neither." Riven shrugged as he got on to his wind rider and drove away.

I quickly dialed Tecna to let her know a piece of my mind! Before she can say hello or something like that, I quickly cut her off. "Oh my god, Tec! The only way you can make up for me is that you promise to not let me see that jerk again!" I ranted.

* * *

***Two years later***

**Riven's POV**

"D'aww! He's so adorable Tec!" That pixie, Musa from my damn blind date, cooed at Tecna and Timmy's newborn kid, Zachary, Zach for short. We were currently at their house, specifically Zach's room. Zach is currently 9 months old and yes, mainframe chose me as the kid's godparent for some reason.

I rolled my eyes and nudged Timmy, "Hey, where're Sky and the other guys?"

Timmy shrugged. "They visited earlier," He then brings out his camcorder and films them, "Hey Riv, why don't you hold little Zach? You're one of his godparents after all..."

I nodded and approached the kid, but stopped as I realized that the damn pixie's holding him. "Hey, let me hold that kid too."

Musa-wait no, I mean the pixie rolled her eyes and continued hogging Zach, dammit! I care about Zach too! She eventually sighs and hands me the kid, I smirked and happily accepted. I examined the kid's face, he had Tecna's hair color and eyes, but with Timmy's features. I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out, he giggled. Damn, Musa's right, he is adorable.

"We're leaving for a business trip next week by the way so Roxy's babysitting Zach for the week, just so you know." Tecna informed.

Musa pouted. "Why can't I just babysit him?"

Timmy chuckled. "Well, Roxy actually knows how to take care of children instead of just playing peek-a-boo with them. But maybe you will, someday, Muse."

* * *

**A/N: Foreshadowing at its finest! **

**If you are aware, this is based on the movie with the same name. This is a slow-built romance so it might take a while for them to hook up...**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC, but this is an AU by the way so...**

**The other Winx members are also included in this, but this is a Musa and Riven story so they might not show up as often.**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Musa's POV**

It was a pretty normal day, chatting with my bestest friends in the world with the exception of Tecna, who was out on a business trip of some sorts with Timmy. Anyway, we were currently at Bloom's house, having an all girls' party since their kids and husbands are out somewhere (I'm the only one with no husband nor children by the way)

"So anyway-" Stella started, but was interrupted by Bloom's phone suddenly ringing.

Bloom quickly picked up her phone and raises a brow, "It's Sky," She informed as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Sky? Yeah? Why? ...d-did something happened? Oh god no, are they okay? W-why at the police station? A-alright..."

We looked puzzled as Bloom started to panic, "Oh god no..." She muttered to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand and tears start falling from her eyes.

"B-Bloom, what's wrong, sweetie?" Flora asks as she and the rest of us attempt to comfort her.

"I-it's T-t...Tecna a-and Timmy... " She managed to say. Okay, now I'm really concerned. "T-t...They got into a car accident and Sky wants us to go to the police station immediately..."

I blinked and shook my head, trying to process what Bloom had said. Is she serious? Tec and Timmy? Car accident? Can those words even be in the same sentence? I find it extremely hard to believe. If they were in a car accident, then why at the police station? Why not in the hospital? Unless they're...no. T-they simply cannot...they have a less than a year old son for fuck sake! "B-Bloom...you're kidding...right?"

Bloom shook her head as she quickly stood up, "S-Sky sounded serious a-and I say we should go there..."

The rest nodded as we stood up with Bloom and hurried outside where Layla's van is, we quickly got inside and buckled ourselves as Layla stepped on it. I want to know immediately that this is some sick joke!

We finally arrived there and I was the first one to get out, I quickly hurried and reached the hallways, where I was greeted by...Riven. He looked much different than what I usually see him with. His police uniform was stained in blood, his neatly spiked hair is a mess, instead of the usual smirk he wore when he insults me, his teeth was gritting together, his eyes are widened by either shock, disbelief..or both. He was sweating as if he ran on a marathon, and his expression looked like...he's going to break down.

He immediately noticed me and looked at me with his unusual tired looking eyes. "You're finally here, you damn pixie." He mutters loud enough for me to hear, I frowned.

"Look, I'm not here for your so-called compli-"

"We did not ask you to come here for silly arguments, Musa! Shut the fuck up!" He yelled seriously, I was kinda taken back by this. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me in the eyes.

My frown got deeper as I gritted my teeth, I'm tired of this charades! I want to know what happened, not have a staring contest! "They got into an accident, right? Then why am I here? Why am I not in the hospital?!" I demanded as Bloom and the others managed to keep up with me.

Riven sighed and gave me a sympathetic look, something that I do not expect from him in a million years. Sky and the other's husbands then arrived to comfort their wives. Riven put a hand on my shoulder. "You might want to sit down when we tell you the news, Musa."

...

"S-so...t-the ca-car flipped over?" I managed to asked as I feel tears swell up in my eyes, more like whisper to be honest. No, this cannot be happening...I shook my head as my tears started streaming down my face. I rubbed my eyes to make my vision clear. I looked around the room and saw my friends sobbing in their husbands' arms.

I start trembling at the fact that the person I consider as my sister is...gone. Yes, the others are also my best friends. But Tecna is different, she was the one whose shoulder was free to cry on when my mother died, she was a good friend when everyone else ignores me, she's the first one to support my singing career, etc. She was there for me for like, 20 years. Where would my life be headed without her?

Kinda ironic actually. Since she usually has a shoulder for me to cry on for occassions such as my mom's death. But now that she's the one who's gone. Whose shoulder am I supposed to cry on now?

I froze as I felt arms wrappin around me, I turned to see who the owner of those arms were. "R-Riven..." I whimpered as I try to wipe off my tears.

He smiles at me, not one of his infamous annoying smirks, but a gentle and a sympathetic one. "You can cry on me if you want. It's the least I could do."

I nodded as I leaned on his broad chest and let the tears out. He simply wrapped his arms arround me and patted my back. I just don't care anymore... I just want someone to cry on, and Tecna's obviously not here, at least not anymore. At least Riven's not acting like a total jerk right now, but rather, a person that lost a close friend.

After what felt like hours, I finally managed to stop crying. I let go of Riven as he sighs and grabs something out of his pocket. "Here," He offers me his hankerchief, I gladly accepted it and proceeded to wipe my tears with it. Until I realized something. "W-what will happen to Zach?"

The guys look at each other and shrugged. "We still need to go to their house for their lawyer to sort things out.."

* * *

I stared at the little boy sleeping peacefully in his bluish-green crib. How could someone sleep so peacefully like that after their parents die in a fatal car accident? I may never know. I couldn't take my eyes off him, his soft magenta hair resembled his mother, along with his innocent looking teal eyes when he opens them, it's all Tecna. His nose, mouth, and other features on the other hand, resembled his father. He was no doubt going to be an intelligent and handsome young man.

I smiled, his parents may be gone for good, but at least he still has a long way ahead of him.

"Hey Muse," Flora puts a hand on my shoulder. "The man wants to discuss some things with you."

I nodded and left Zach's room, to the living room where my friends and man with a suit sat.

"Are you Ms. Melody and Mr. Ackerman?" The man looks at me and Riven as I sat next to him, since the other seats were taken.

"Uh...yes?" Riven raises a brow. "Look, I'm not interested in owning a com-"

The man chuckled. "Of course not, we have already discussed that Mrs. Tides will own Mr. and Mrs. Titania's company." he looks at Layla, which she nodded.

I groaned. "Quit this crap! I want to know what will happen to their 9-month-old son!"

The man looked hesitated to tell us, but sighs and looked at both me and Riven. "Did Tecna and Timmy speak to you about who will take care of Zachary in the unlikely event that they should both die?"

Riven and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Well, they chose...you two."

"I'm sorry-what?" Riven's eyes widen as the man said those words.

"They chose us," I gestured to both me and Riven, "Together?"

* * *

**A/N: Like I do with most of my stories, cliffhangers! Yay!**

**Not much to say except that it's 3 am and I'm really tired writing this.**

**so thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riven's POV**

"What the hell were they thinking?! Me and you?!" Musa ranted as she paced in Tecna and Timmy's living room, the lawyer left just an hour ago along with Roxy, Bloom, Sky, Layla and Nabu. Flora, Helia, Stella and Brandon are still here, since they know that the kid can't be left alone with us.

I stared at her with a tired expression as she paced through the living room, ranting shit that I couldn't care less about. "They definitely didn't think this through." I muttered.

"So...are you going to...you know..." Helia placed a hand on my shoulder, I just sighed tiredly and shrugged.

Brandon looked at me and Musa, shaking his head in disbelief. "This just happened way too fast, bro. Like, 5 hours ago I got a phone call from Timmy saying that he's on his way home and suddenly..." He sighs. "So, you two going to take care of their kid?"

"Like the lawyer said, you don't have to if you don't want to." Flora reminded. "Remember, there's still Tecna's parents, or Timmy's brother..."

Stella shook her head. "But the guy also mentioned that Tec's parents are too old for taking care an infant and have you met Timmy's brother?!" She crosses her arms in disgust. "That guy's a jerk."

Well, she's not wrong. I wouldn't want my godchild to be around an asshole like Theodore, Timmy's older brother. Last time I met him, he literally choked Timmy almost to death. Not to mention he's a drug addict.

"Then who?!" Musa demanded. "Me and this poor excuse of a guardian are never, I repeat, never going to proper guardians for Zach! It's not like I don't love Zach, I just...ugh! This is just happening way too fast! In less that 24 hours, there's a car crash, my best friend and her husband is killed, and before I know it, there's now a child in my care!"

"But then, they would have no choice but to give Zach away for adoption if there are no legal guardians for him... Come on, sweetie. Do it for Tecna." Flora pleaded as she picked up Zach from the crib. "At least you two will own this house and the money with this child..."

Musa looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "We can't even stay together in one room without fighting! How much more raising a child together in this house?!"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I don't know about you but raising Zach as my own is no problem for me. As long as that pixie isn't with me in this." I then stood up. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to pack my stuff and move in here. For the kid's sake."

"Uh, I can bring your stuff here if you'd want." Brandon offered, "Me and Stella can get your stuff while Flora and Helia can get Musa's belongings."

Helia nodded as Flora handed the kid to me, then something popped in my mind. "Why won't you two just take care of him? I mean, you two are great with kids and all..."

Flora and Helia looked at each other and shook their heads. "Our hands are full with Dale and Alanna, not to mention we're expecting another."

I turned to Brandon and Stella, they both just shook their heads. "No thanks, Riv. Our hands are also full."

I groaned and looked at the boy, I frowned. Poor kid, lost his parents before he can even walk or talk. I expect him to live a normal life with his parents there for him, y'know? But I guess fate had other plans...

"So...we're going to leave you two for the night, alright? But we'll come here in the morning with your belongings." Brandon yawns as the others got up and headed towards the front door. "And please don't kill each other, we already lost two of our friends earlier..." Stella joked, but I'm not really sure. Since she looked like she's about to cry again.

"I can't promise you that, Stell." Musa half-joked and glanced over to the coffee table where there are some pictures of Tecna and Timmy, along with Zach. She shook her head as a tear fell from her reddish and puffy eyes. She then buried her head on a pillow nearby and started sobbing.

Seeing that Zach had fallen asleep, I slightly smiled. "We should get to bed, so many things happened today and god knows we need some shut eye." I stood up and walked upstairs to Zach's room, putting him to bed. I glanced around his room, it was just a typical toddler's room. Teddy bears and other stuffed animals everywhere, blue walls with outer space designs, toys scattered around everywhere, those spaceships, starts and planets that hanged on the ceiling. I smiled, it was like yesterday when Musa and I had a fight on what the kid's room design will be. But in the end, Timmy chose blue with a space design. So we had to agree and our arguing was a waste.

"I'll stay in the guest room," Musa comes in the room, there are still tears in her eyes and she looked emotionally tired. "You can stay in the master bedroom if you want."

The master bedroom, where this kid's parents usually slept. I shook my head. "Nah, it wouldn't feel right. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You sure?" Musa gave me a questionable look, "You know they wouldn't min-"

"I just don't want to, alright? I can sleep on the couch." I cut her off and walked past her.

Musa reluctantly agreed, "Suit yourself, did you say goodnight to this little guy yet?" She smiles at me, but I can tell it's forced. She then approached the crib and planted a kiss on Zach's forehead, "Sweet dreams, Zacky."

I smirked at her, clearly amused. "Really? Zacky? How about something like Zackinator?" I jokingly suggested. "After all, the closest thing he has for a daddy now is the Rivenator."

Musa slightly chuckles and walks out of the room. "Look, I'm tired. T-this just happened all too fast...I-I need some rest if you need me." With that, she walked to the room next to Zach's room and went in.

I sighed and closed the lights in Zach's room, slowly closing the door so I won't wake him up. I'm pretty tired myself too, both physically and emotionally. T-Timmy was still alive after the crash, since the airbags did a fairly good job. But of course, it only cushioned the crash. Not prevent it. Tecna already died of head injury before we even got there but Timmy died of blood loss shortly after we had arrived at the hospital. What a long day. I yawned as I walked downstairs to the couch, throwing a pillow and jumping on the couch, I tried shifting on a comfortable position. I frowned as I turned to the side and was greeted by the picture of the couple that recently left the world.

_What a long day._

* * *

**A/N: Reminder that the Specialists are police officers in this story while the Winx...err...I don't know, stuff?**

**Anyway, nothing much to say except that I'm updating my other stories tomorrow, if not then it means I got distracted by the internet. Again.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Somewhat Gore and blood ahead, this may sound harmless but you know how people can get. You have been warned.**

* * *

I laid there on the comfy bed in the guest room, staring at the ceiling. I sighed as I turned to my side, trying to get some shut eye. God, why did this have to happen? Why did Tec and Tim picked me and Riven? Together?! Do they still think me and him are a match? I though they were smart! If so then why us? Anyone with a normally functioning brain will choose _responsible _couples. I don't see how I can be responsible for taking care of a child. Me and Riven aren't even together! We hate each other! The reason I cried in his arms earlier is because I desperately needed it! I did not care who it was! I only wanted someone to cry on! I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to slumber.

Before I know it, I find myself on the kitchen. I blinked and looked around, how did I get here?

"Hey, Muse." A voice greeted me from behind, recognizing the voice instantly, I turned around and gasped.

Standing right before me, was none other than Tecna.

I wouldn't be so surprise because I'm aware that this is a dream but what shocked me so much is that she's bleeding from her head, glass shards all over her body, and her clothing were tattered and a bloody mess! She didn't respond to my reaction, but only gave a sad smile as if she expected it. "I'm a mess, am I?" She chuckled darkly. "You should have seen Timmy."

Suddenly, Timmy appeared at the corner of the room, facing the wall so that I can't see him well, he then turned around and I gasped louder. Tecna was right, he looks way worst. His glasses were shattered, there was a glass shard sticking out from his left eye, there's also a tree branch sticking out from his shoulder, like Tecna, his clothes were tattered but with more blood on it, mostly at his shoulder. He looked visible upset as he looked at me with his one good eye. "I may be more of a mess than Tecna but trust me, this feels nothing at all compared to watching your own wife die before your very eyes."

"Well, you died shortly before I did." Tecna shrugged and turned to me, "Anyway, thank you very much. I knew I could count on you, Muse."

"F-for what?"

"For taking care of Zachary when we can't be with him anymore," She smiled at me cheerfully.

I didn't respond, but instead hugged her as tightly as possible, she hugged back. "You two are morons for choosing me and Riven as Zach's guardians." I muttered.

After I let her go, Tecna and Timmy looked at each other and chuckled. "Trust me, I think we made a smart choice. If his parents aren't with him, then why not his godparents?"

I froze, they're right. From what I heard, a godparent is supposed to be a child's second parent and is a care giver for the child if something happens to the parents. They also give lots presents and I'm planning that for Zach's 1st birthday but, really? The lots of presents part is fine with me since I have a singing career but raising the child?! Why me as a godparent then?! "Then I think you chose wrong godparents.."

Tecna shook her head, "I doubt it, someday you'll understand."

"Understand what?" I blinked, "If you still think Riven and I are a ma- Tec?" I stopped talking as Tecna begins to fade, I glanced at Timmy and he was fading too.

"T-Tec? What's happening?" I tried to reach out for her, but my hand just went through her. Her and Timmy looked at each other again and smiled. "T-Tecna?" I cried, is this the end of our encounter? I still have a lot to tell her! I felt tears in my eyes again as I tried and tried to reach out for her, she just can't leave like this! Tears started to stream on my face again as Tecna and Timmy disappeared fully. I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

...

I jolted awake and quickly sat up from my bed, panting heavily. I looked around the room and sighed. I knew it, it was just a dream. I glanced at the alarm clock, _8:34 AM._

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, noticing that it's damp along with my cheeks, I frowned and wiped it. Did I really cry in my sleep? God, that is so embarrassing. I kicked the blankets off and carelessly swung my legs on the side of the bed. I wonder if Riven is feeding Zach by now, or is he still asleep and Zach is in his room starving? Well, let's find out. I got out of my room and opened the door of the room next to it, I looked around for the child, seeing no one and hearing intense cries over downstairs, I sighed and closed the door, heading to the kitchen where I think Riven is feeding the kid.

Arriving at the kitchen, I saw a horrible sight. Zach was on his high chair crying and kept dodging the spoon with what I assumed to be mashed vegetables, then there's a frustrated Riven trying to feed him. "Goddammit, just eat it already." Riven irritably muttered.

"Uh, morning." I greeted awkwardly. He only glared at me and got up.

"Finally," He groaned, handing me a spoon and a bowl of mashed peas. I looked at the bowl and blinked.

"Did you use the choo-choo method?"

"Choo-choo what?"

I sighed and walked over to Zach, sitting on the chair in front of his highchair and trying to put the spoon with mashed peas in his mouth, just as I expected, Zach kept avoiding the spoon. I moved the spoon in a train-like motion while making train noises. "All aboard the choo-choo train!" I cheerfully exclaimed, seeing Zach still avoiding the food, I sighed in defeat. I looked at Riven for any suggestions, he only shrugged.

"Wait, I got it!" Riven exclaimed and headed to one of the cupboards, I raised a brow as he picked something and walked over to the highchair, pouring some cereal on Zach's highchair.

"Are you crazy?! Zach still can't eat that!" I exclaimed, trying to remove the cereal, but Riven stopped me as he gestured me to be quiet.

"Just wait and see."

I stared at him, before looking over at Zach. He curiously cooed at the pieces of cereal, before picking one up and examining it on his little palm. He slowly puts it in his mouth and tasting it. I looked at Riven, unsure if this is safe for the kid, Riven only grinned and pointed towards Zach. I looked back at the highchair where Zach giggled and clapped his little hands. It looked adorable to be honest.

As he grabbed another and eating it, I looked at Riven, only to see him giving me the 'Told you so' look. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. _8:40 AM._ Oh no! I have my rehearsal at 9! I quickly got up and walked out to the room, only to be stopped by Riven as he grabbed my hand. "Where the hell do you think you're going? My shift is at 9 and don't even think of leaving the kid here alone."

I glared at him, "I have my rehearsal in 20 minutes!"

Before Riven could say anything, the front door opens, revealing Stella and Flora with our stuff. "Hello guys! How's the little guy doing?" Stella cheerfully greeted as she and Flora set our things down. "Helia and Brandon couldn't be here since they have early shifts."

Flora walked over to Zach, seeing him munching on some cereal and the bowl of mashed peas untouched, she looks at me and Riven with a somewhat worried expression. "I know cereal is allowed for infants like Zach but you should still give him mashed vegetables."

"Trust me, I tried." Riven shrugged, pointing at the untouched bowl of mashed peas.

Flora frowned and examined the bowl. "Zach hates peas. Even Timmy hated peas. But Zach eats other mashed vegetables well."

"How should I know?" Riven crosses his arms.

"Well, for starters, you are his godfather and guardian." Flora rolls her eyes as she grabbed some potatoes and mashed it using the food processor, before putting it on a bowl and heading to Zach. Casually feeding him. And to my surprise, he seemed to like mashed potatoes.

Riven rolled his eyes and walked out, "I've got to go work."

"Wait, they didn't give you a day-off?" Stella raises a brow.

"No, why would they?"

"Well, my shnookums had a week-off when Ari and Johnny was born."

"Same to Helia." Flora shrugged as she fed Zach.

"Wait, speaking of your kids, where are they if you're here and their fathers are at work?" I raised a brow.

Stella and Flora looked at each other awkwardly and chuckled nervously. "Err...kids, you can come out now."

Before I know it, 3 kids ran up to me and hugged my legs (Since they're short), so of course I crouched down to hug the kids properly. "Arianne is at school right now so..." Stella says, opening the fridge. "Wow, Tec's done some serious grocery shopping."

I chuckled. "I think Timmy's usually the one that does the grocery shopping. Last time I remember, Tec hates grocery shopping."

"So...when and where's the funeral gonna be held?" I asked, leaning on a wall while the other children ran over to Flora and played with Zach.

"They're still examining the crash and their bodies." Flora calmly explained. "They say that a car crash like that is unusual for a pretty smart and careful couple."

"You mean it's not on accident?" I raised a brow. "And you're right, Flo. They're not the kind of people to do that."

"Don't tell me someone tried to actually kill them," Stella sat on a stool and examined her nails. "I mean, why? Why would you try to kill such adorable and innocent couple with a less than a year old son?"

"Or maybe it's suicide," Riven shrugged, now all freshen up and on his police uniform. The three of us glared at him. Why, why would he think that? It doesn't make any sense! "Just saying. Anyway, got to go." He casually waved at us as he walked to the front door. I turned to the wall clock nearby and went pale. I have a rehearsal in 10 minutes!

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end it here, the next chapter will skip to the funeral. Also, I think that scene where the baby eats cereal for the first time is really adorable and I'm glad I included that.**

**Like I said, the funeral will be on the next chapter and will include slight romance, only slight though.**

**Not much to say except thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy it!**


End file.
